Gale Vesper
Gale Vesper is a Combo deck type mixed with Turbo elements. Details It focuses on swarming the field with cheap power 12000 or more creatures such as Juranail, Seven Quakes World King and Deathmatch Beetle in order to fulfill Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds' Double Sympathy then sending out multiple high cost finishers for 1 mana. If left unchecked, it can create a powerful VAN, Moai and Wald lock that can easily render entire decks un-functionable. Later on it forgoes the lockdown fatties and becomes a full-fledged instant kill loop using Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 and can easily loop as soon as in turn 4 and win. This form is the form that it takes the most in the current metagame. The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy can also become a finisher due to it also being a 12000 power or more creature, but this form is less common. It also uses multiple cheap mass hand additions such as Jumbo Rapadise and Kolencoco Tank to search out creatures being able to be summoned with Double Sympathy as Gale Vesper only affects creatures in the hand. Main Cards *Jack, Bei B was previously used in the deck type, but was placed into the Premium Hall of Fame. Other 12000 power or more creatures Support How to use The ideal routine is to set up Dedekabra or Juranail, Seven Quakes World King on turn 1, then use Jumbo Rapadise to search out key cards and boost mana with Bonto Plantbo. From this point on, the player can send out multiple Deathmatch Beetles and Kolencoco Tanks to send out Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds as soon as turn 4. If Gale Vesper is not removed, the player can summon Sieg Nachtfalter afterwards and start recycling mana and spamming 12000 Power or more creatures until they are close to deck out, then summon Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 and win. As most creatures are summoned manually, it is immune to most anti for no cost meta such as Entertainer of Stealing and Lying and Onikamas, Strange Flow. Additionally, unlike most creature spamming decks, Mega Magma Dragon is useless against this one due to the high power line for the creatures in this deck type. Ragnarok, the Clock can also stop most attacks on its own and Na Turalgo Danger / Natural Trap allows further spamming and fixed removal, allowing this deck to become consistent enough to enter the meta. As it does not break shields, it is immune to reversal by triggers and unlike most loop decks, can be easily operated without much memorization of the procedures, making it an easy pilot even for people who dislike operating loops. Weaknesses Oriotis, Control Wings and Yadoc, Beast Army are perfect counters against this deck unless the player has Synchro Maneuver or the aforementioned Natural Trap to remove them. Yadoc, Beast Army also does not allow creatures to be put into the battle zone and thus this deck can be perfectly locked down all by itself. Also as this deck relies on one card, if Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds is not drawn or removed instantly, the player will likely lose. If the deck has less than 3 Shakogairu, it is possible that they can all be inside shields which can be lethal against a non-shield breaking or one-shot kill deck. Lockdown finisher builds are simply not as viable now due to the complications in gathering the parts of the lockdown up as well as that a single speed attacker without the command or dragon race such as Iron Manhattan or Gogogo Brand can easily break through the lockdown and direct attack if the player has no shields. Template Build (This deck was last updated July 2018.) Category:Deck Type